fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance X Firion
Character R.L. “Lance” Hawk © Zilver_Hawk Firion © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Lance: And they lived happily ever after... No run along, children. It' s getting late... And I still have work to do. Firion:*walking by, training with his sword*ha! hiyah! Lance: *hurrying off to the church, he bumps into Firion* ...Oh? You might want to watch where you're going! Firion:WaitWhat-Whoooa!*nearly falls over, but catches himself*..That was close.*turns to Lance*It's okay! This has to be...the fourth time that's happened. Lance: *laughs rather loudly* Then you might want to get yourself a pair of glasses so it doesn't happen a fifth time! Firion:...Nah, glasses are a bit expensive. Lance: *pulls off his glasses* Expensive? Look at these! Bifocals and they're as thick as the Holy Bible itself! Don't even talk to me about expensive! Firion:...If I could, I would try them. Lance: *puts them back on* Hm...you could probably wear one of my old pairs. Yes...I save them. Don't judge me. Firion:I don't know.. Lance: Oh come on. It couldn't hurt! Besides, I was heading to the church as it was. It's not out of my way! Firion:...okay I submit. Let's go! Lance: Good man! *pats him on the back* The name's Lance, but you call me Reverend Hawk. Firion:*stumbles a little from pat*I'm Firion. Never bothered with a last name, though. Lance: Really? I've always believed that man should have three names. My wife had three names, my daughter has three names...Three's a good number. Firion:Eh, one gets used to it. one name should suit everyone fine. Firion: But if there were nine people named Jack, how would you get the attention of a specific one without sounding rude? Firion:I suppose you whisper to them. Lance: That would take a long time if you ask me. I'd rather yell "Jack Martin Avalon, over here!" Firion:I suppose that would be effective, but remembering such long names could be tiresome. Lance: But they roll off the tongue perfectly... My wife was Merry Carole Hawk. Perfect! Firion:only some of the names do. how about Einstein Ulag Youbesten? Lance: ...Egads...that's awful. Firion:See? I'm sorry for that, but it was the first thing that came to mind...Perhaps Firion the Firey?*laughs* Lance: Oh goodness...now you just sound like one of my daughter's story book characters! Firion:Well, maybe I do. I don't really care. Lance: Ah...you remind me a bit of Zilver...but aside from that-AH! Here we are. *pulls out a key ring to open the church* Firion:*Looks at the key ring*That's certainly big. Lance: Don't worry...It should be one of these...Home...office...I think this one's it! *tries it* Darn...Maybe this one? Firion:..the place looks familiar...*looks up, his hand stroking an invisible beard* Lance: *finally finds the right key* Finally! Now...follow me to my office. Watch your step. Firion:okay...*looks inside*...I know I've been here before... Lance: Have you? Hm...I don't recognize you and I'm here every Sunday. I never forget a face. A name maybe, but not a face. Firion:I'm sure it's nothing. Now, which way, Lance? Lance: Here's my office. *enters the room and pulls out a box from one of the selves, containing MANY pairs of glasses* I've worn them all of life you say. Blind as a bat I am. Firion:Woah!...*picks out the smallest ones he can find* Lance: *laughs* Look where reading in the dark will get ya'! Just like me! Firion: I read sometimes, though it's usaully magic tomes.*tries on the glasses*Woah, when did you get so far away? Lance: Perhaps those are still a bit too strong... Hm...maybe you don't need glass after all. Maybe you should just pay attention... Firion: I suppose I do need to pay a bit more attention to where I'm going. Lance: Good. Now that that's settled, do you go to church anywhere? Now...if you're apart of another church, I'm not going to steal you. Stealing sheep is a hangin' crime. Firion:I stop by every once in a while, though I have no regular pattern. I think I might've been coming on tuesdays, but I'm not entirely sure... Lance: You should stop by some time. I'd love to see you again. In fact, you don't even have to be inside to hear me. People tell me all the time they can hear me outside as well. Firion:I might just have to do that*smile*If I don't kill myself already by tripping. Lance: None of that now. I do enough funerals as it is! Firion:*laughs*so, next sunday then? Lance: I hope to see you there. Now...if you'll excuse me, I have some work to tend to. Firion:See you til then!*leaves*...Rrrrr, curse this short memory.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Lance: I can't believe...GAH! I'm getting old. I can't believe I forgot! Firion:...*walking by**hears his loud voice and turns around*...Reverend Hawk? Is that you? Lance: *points at him* YOU! Firion:Wha?*points at himself as he walks over* Lance: I just had the BIGGEST senior moment of my life! Firion:What was it? Lance: ...Bandits. You were that crazy mage that nearly killed himself! Firion:*lightbulb* And you were Zilvers dad! *facepalms himself* Why didn't I see it before?!! Lance: ...Well...I may have lost a little weight of course, started parting my hair to the right...although I like it to the left much better. Firion:...I suppose that would be it....How is Zilver doing nowadays? Lance: Pretty good. She's still singing in our choir; still keeping me on my toes as usual...making me feel older every day. Firion:heehee, that sounds like her: Never a dull moment. Lance: Oh goodness... I swear. One of these days, she's going to wander off and get herself good and lost in that mind of hers. Firion:I might've done that some time, though if I did, I can't remember... Lance: I honestly don't know how you do something like that! *taps his own forehead* Is there a trick? Firion:It only takes an active imagination and a really good idea. Lance: Hm...an interesting idea. I may have to use that as an illustration for my sermon sometime. Firion:though once you try it you'll never be the same!*Faked insane laugh*Just kidding. Lance: *thinking* He's friends with me daughter? ...That explains so much... *outloud* Ahem...I...see... Firion:Seriously, you should try to use your imagination every once in a while. It helps you picture things clearly Lance: *adjust his glasses* I don't have time for such things. As much as I'd love too, I have two congregations to preach to and two villages to tend to... Firion:Wow. That's a lot to look after. I know I couldn't do it. Lance: Yes yes...I'm always going in between the two. It's a good workout though! Firion:No wonder! training with my sword will have to do for me, though Lance: Sword and magic... Quite the combination. Firion:It's difficult to see the similarities, you might as well be working with water and fire... Lance: Hm...Perhaps, if you can keep a secret, I could help you. Firion:Really? You'd help me? Lance: Shhh...you have to keep it a secret. ...Especially from Zilver. Firion:Ok, I think I can keep it a secret. but why from Zilver? Lance: The last thing I need is her head getting ideas of adventure and war... Between...you and me, I've been there, done that. She doesn't need to get involved. Firion:...I see. Lance: Zilver should be out with her friends right now. I still have several of my old things. I'll show you a step or two. Firion:Alright, whatever you say. Lance: Ah...I haven't held Ave in the longest time... Firion:Ave? is that a sword,or an axe? Lance: ...The holy sword Ave has been passed down in my family for generations. It was rumored to be blessed by the goddess herself, although, I doubt it... Firion:Wow...more than a match than this measly thing*holds out his Iron sword* Lance: *laughs* Don't worry. I'm old. I'm sure you have the advantage. Firion:But you have more experience than me, that should count for something. Lance: I haven't practiced in almost 17 years though. Firion:And I've practiced daily, though admittedly I'm not in the greatest of shapes...I barely have a six pack! Lance: *laughs* I walk to work every day and I don't have a "pack" of any kind! Firion:then you should challenge yourself every once in a while. jog a little ways, and see what happens. Lance: *eyes his eyebrow incredulously* ...I'm a pastor. I'm supposed to be round and huggable. Firion:...It never hurt anyone to be fit. But I suppose that'll have to for now. But beware! this discussion isn't over until it slips my mind completely! Lance: *grins* Hm...Then it will be over in just a few minutes? Firion:*flashes a grin*It depends. Give me something interesting and i might forget it faster. Lance: Interesting? ...Have you ever heard of Lux? Firion:...Nope. What of it? Lance: It was my old mercenary group. It isn't around any more, but boy...did we have some adventures back in the day. Firion:It must've been interesting, working as a mercenary... Lance: It was a...violent existence. Firion:I can see how that would be... Lance: The one time in my life I turn away from the church. It was the darkest time of my life... Firion:I can be a bit religious, but not enough to be fully committed. I just like how big and wonderful churches can be. Lance: Ah yes...sometimes the church...it is the one thing I can really turn to for peace of mind and heart. Firion:I can see that. When your alone, it's so tranquil... Lance: Just those moments of silence are enough to keep me sane...for Zilver. Firion:You're a wonderful father. I bet Zilver looks up to you. Lance: I'm not sure what she looks up to anymore...so long as she stays, I know she loves me, and that's enough. Firion:...She's a nice young woman. *adds hastily*Of course I'm waiting until I'm 24 to be looking for a relationship, of course. Lance: *laughs* Good...for a second there I thought I was going to have to get out my old cricket bat. Firion:...*intimidated*..Riiight... Lance: Cricket bats work much better many would think. Not only are they good for sport but they don't leave much evidence when used on a person. Firion:*is scared. Very scared*Weeell, should we get to practice? Lance: Oh yes... *laughs* My home isn't far from here. Follow me. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Firion:*sweating**swings at Lance*ha! Lance: *sweating as well, he catches the swing* Ah! You're getting much better! I almost forgot how fun this is! Firion:It seems I've forgotten how tiring fighting is...*tries again with an overhead chop* Lance: *catches it again and disarms him with ease* Heh...I think that's enough for today. Firion:Some of those techniques you use seem really profesional. Lance: Swordsmanship runs in my family... I picked up quite a few tricks when I was with Lux too. Firion: My brother, Nollic, is a rookie swordsman, and he doesn't have any genes that seem to make him good. Me, however, A couple years ago I barely knew how to hold a weapon Lance: We all have to start somewhere. We can't all be amazing the second we touch a weapon. Firion:That's what Nilloc said when he picked up his first blade. It felt so heavy, but it felt right. Lance: Like it was made for your hand... Firion: that's how he described it for himself. Myself, however..*laughs*the first time I picked one up, it felt as though it was made of poison in my hands. Lance: *laughs* That's a rather morbid way to bit it! Firion: I set it down almost as fast as I picked it up. I stuck to tomes for a little while after that Lance: I see...so you're determined to master the blade now? Firion:Yeah, after I created my own spells, I thought those would be my universal spells. some are powerful while others are not. Lance: I remember from our last encounter. *raises an eyebrow* Perhaps some are a bit too strenuous for you... Firion:I only use those spells as a last resort. The most powerful one took some figuring out, mind you. but I eveuntually realized that it needed a carrier other than my own hands,or else I would burn my hands. so I used my sword, and it works! Lance: Ah! Very clever. You certainly are a bright young man, but that brings you back to the mastery of the sword yet again, the poison in your hands. Firion:That was the first time I picked it up, mind you. A few years after, Nollic taught me some basics to get around my fear of swords. Lance: I can see. Despite what you may say, you do have the basics down fairly well. Given some more time, you become even better with a blade than I. Firion:That's if I don't decide that I'm better with magic.*shrug* Only time will tell, I guess. Lance: Both are a good thing to have. As much as I love the power of light, I just realized how much I loved this sword... *gazes upon the blade with admiration* Firion:Take it from me, it's a powerful weapon. Lance: *looks up at the sun* But Zilver will be home soon...so back on the wall it goes. Firion:perhaps I can stay, say hi to her for a little while. Lance: *frowns* Well I'm not-... *his expression softens* Sure. That'd be just fine. Firion:Alright!...*sniffs himself* I might need to clean myself though, I stink of sweat. Lance: Naw. She's used to it. I sweat like a dog and she doesn't seem to care! Firion:If you say so.*smile* Lance: Oh trust me...Now. Maybe I could cook something for my daughter for once. I love her dearly...but the only thing she can make is soup. How about some real food? Firion:I'm a bit partial to rice. lots of it. Lance: Rice then? Chicken au gratin would go perfectly with that! Maybe some scalloped potatoes and I think I might have some green beans growing out back! Firion:*mouth waters*I'd think I'd love that... Lance: Excellent. I used to be a pretty good chef back in the day too! You might want to stay out of the kitchen though. Those chickens can get pretty nasty! Firion:I'll take your word for it. Out of the kitchen I stay! Lance: Good man! Now just keep an eye out for me daughter. *rolls up his sleeves* I'm going to catch myself one of those silly birds... Firion:You got it!*looks out the windows*...*mutters*...Now what did she look like?.... 'End of Support A ' '''Firion, Scatterbrained Magician, and Lance, Elder Pastor Soon after that, Firion eventually joined Zilver's band of friends, and he got to be around Lance more than usual.They always bickered about one thing or other like full names and other debatable topics, though at practice they spoke with their swords. They became great friends, always being able to trust eachother in times of need.